<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace at Midnight by Lemoncholic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740467">Peace at Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncholic/pseuds/Lemoncholic'>Lemoncholic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns For Gabriel (Good Omens), Ineffable Bureaucracy, One Shot, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncholic/pseuds/Lemoncholic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy thing I wrote while sitting on a bus. Nights are for snuggles, days are for arguing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub &amp; Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace at Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel was almost asleep, head resting on the satin-covered plush feather pillow in the darkness of the room. The only sounds were the cars driving by outside, and the quiet whirring of the air conditioning. Even with his back turned, and despite there being no sound, he knew they were there as the shadows condensed in one corner of the room. There was silence, and then the duvet was lifted on the other side of the bed. A small figure slipped under it and moved like a little animal burrowing underneath it. Gabriel yelped when ice cold feet were slipped between his thighs. "Jeez... How can your feet be such icicles when you spend all your time in hellfire?" There was no response. The figure behind him simply cuddled up against his back. "Bad day?" They made a tiny sound. Gabriel turned to face them, earning a displeased sound as the icicle feet lost their warm spot. He wrapped his arms around them gently and dropped a kiss to their temple. They were still, and for a moment he wondered if they would push him away. Then the demon prince moved and slipped their feet back between his thighs. Gabriel let them.</p>
<p>They lay there quietly and Gabriel raised his hand to stroke their dark head with languid gentleness. Slowly he could feel them relaxing in his embrace, muscles loosening against his warmth, face nuzzling against his collar bone. Like this they felt so small and vulnerable, and Gabriel's tenderness for them rose like a tidal wave, his fingers stroking through their hair. Words were not needed. They would have been quite inadequate anyway.</p>
<p>A small smile lingered on Gabriel's lips as they both began to drift in each others arms. Sleep pulled them between swirling stars and glowing galaxies, into a world outside opposite sides, hate, rivalry and war. And in the quiet, dark bedroom the prince of demons curled up that much tighter against the archangel, small hand settling against his chest above his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>